Turnabout Full Moon
by ChihiroAyasato
Summary: Young Mia Fey loves singing and dreams of touching other people's lives with her voice. Unfortunately, a malignant tumour in her throat prevents her from pursuing her passion. However, her life turns around when two harbingers of death appear to grant Mia a temporary reprieve from her illness.


**TURNABOUT FULL MOON**

_**CAST LIST**_

Mitsuki Koyama – Mia Fey  
Eiichi Sakurai – Xekuto Zoren  
Takuto Kira – Diego Armando  
Meroko Yui – Ema Skye  
Izumi Lio – Miles Edgeworth  
Fuzuki Koyama – Morgan Fey  
Madoka Wakamatsu – Dahlia Hawthorne  
Sheldan/Jonathan – Damon Gant  
Death Mistress – Lana Skye  
Yuina Ooshige – Maya Fey  
Keiichi Wakaouji – Phoenix Wright

Based on the manga of Searching for a Full Moon

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Mia's Case**

_Today, as always… I am thinking of you._

Little Mia hummed softly to the song in her mind. She wasn't sure where it came from. But she knew it was something very special and important to her. She gazed into the night sky from her window and stared at the full moon shining brightly in the curtain of night.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard from directly outside her room. She whipped her head towards the door and saw her aunt standing there, her expression stony.

"Stop that at once, Mystic Mia." Morgan huffed.

"A-Aunt Morgan!"

"Music is so disgusting. It reminds me of your parents and makes me feel ill."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Morgan." Mia bowed her head respectfully and sighed.

"Don't talk back at me!"

"Y-Yes ma'am." She was used to this unfair treatment and managed a small smile.

To her surprise, her aunt stood aside and revealed someone else who had been standing behind her all this time.

"Dr. Wright is here. Behave yourself." Morgan said. The woman inclined her head slightly at the newcomer and left the room.

"Dr. Wright!" Mia was happy to see her specialist.

Dr. Phoenix Wright was in charge of taking care of Mia and researching her illness. Mia has a malignant tumour in her throat called sarcoma, which prevents her from speaking loudly and hurts her vocal cords very badly. Phoenix didn't usually make house calls, but since, according to Morgan Fey, it was against the Kurain custom to let a child leave the village when they were ill, he made Mia an exception.

He ran a hand through his spiked back black hair and smiled warmly at Mia.

"Hello, Mia. How have you been?"

"A-alright. It's been hurting a lot less recently. And I can speak a bit louder than before!" Mia said brightly and rushed over to greet him.

Without hesitation, Phoenix brought up the question that he had been asking her every time he visited her.

"Let's go forth with the operation." This stopped Mia right in her tracks and placed a frown on her face.

"I've already asked you so many times."

"No…my answer is still the same." Mia managed and kneeled next to him.

"But, if you don't have the operation your life really will be in danger. At least take some medication for it…You've rejected those pills I prescribed as well."

"…If I have this operation, I will lose my voice, right?"

"Y-Yes… I'll have to completely remove your vocal cords. You won't even be able to speak."

"Then I don't want it. You know, I've always wanted to try dying once…"

"What?!" Phoenix leapt up in shock and nearly collapsed onto the young girl.

"But, what I'm really afraid of," Mia continued earnestly, as if nothing had happened. "is losing my voice. So I won't have the operation."

"Mia…I…"

"Doctor! I have a favour to ask!" Mia quickly changed the subject, and distracted Phoenix by reaching over to her desk and fishing out a piece of paper.

"Hmm, what is it?" Interested by this new turn of events, Phoenix perked up.

"Could you possibly pretend that I have to be at the hospital tomorrow?" She asked shyly.

"You need an alibi?" Phoenix's brow furrowed. "Is there somewhere you need to be?"

"Ta da!" She presented the sheet of paper to him with triumph. "I passed the Seeds Records Preliminaries and sent out an audition form! It's tomorrow, so…. Can I go?"

"N-O. No." Phoenix said bluntly. "As your doctor, I can't allow you to push yourself or do anything dangerous. I do feel sorry for you, but I can't let this one slide."

"Aw, please!" Mia tugged at his sleeve and let some fake tears collect in her wide stretched eyes. "I want to be a singer! Please, doctor… I promised Xekuto!"

Phoenix was silenced by the mention of her childhood friend's name.

"You…still feel attached to him?"

"Of course I do!" Mia puffed out her cheeks, clearly annoyed. "We made a promise to each other before he left to study in America! The next time we meet, he was going to become a lawyer and I a singer!"

"I'm sorry, Mia. No matter what emotional back story you spring at me, I can't allow you to go to that audition."

"…O-okay… Sorry for pushing you." Clearly upset, Mia bowed her head wearily and sat down.

* * *

After Phoenix left, Mia thought for a long time and then faced the direction of her bedroom door, fist clenched and determined.

_I'm going to ask Aunt Morgan directly. The chances of her allowing me to go are slim but it's better than not trying at all!_

"No." The answer was given before she could even say the full sentence.

_I knew it…_

"One of the shrine maidens here can get you what you need."

'N-no…" Mia realised that there was still a glimmer of hope, since her aunt had misunderstood.

"I-I don't want to go to the shopping centre to look at things… I… want to go to a singing audition."

Morgan was silent for a few seconds, then she reached towards Mia, snatched the audition form from her hands and tore it up right before her eyes.

Mia stared back at this in horror and couldn't speak.

"From today onwards, I forbid you to leave this garden. You must never want to become a singer, ever again. Now go back to your room." Morgan demanded and turned away from her niece, making it very clear that this conversation was over.

Holding back her tears, Mia bowed and left the room in a hurry.

* * *

She woke up next morning, groggy and with her cheeks still wet. She realised that she must have continued crying in her sleep.

Glancing up at the calendar, she knew that she couldn't give up that easily.

_I'm going to sneak out! I don't care if Aunt Morgan catches me later… I have to make it to this audition!_

And everything would have gone the way she wanted.

If she hadn't seen an arm protruding from her bedroom war, reaching towards her.


End file.
